


What's Yours

by daelisix



Series: Jaepil: Accidental Kisses [7]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Annoying Pil, Couple shoes, Ill let your imagination run for the ending, M/M, Sharing things, confident gays I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: Wonpil loves teasing Jae. Wonpil also has the habit of taking and using Jae's things.It's a "What's yours is mine; what's mine is yours" case.But what else do they claim to own except each other's things?





	What's Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Did not proofread. I need to sleep since it's almost 2:30am and there's work. I just really need to write this.

Wonpil has this habit to annoy Jae. He doesn’t know why but he really loves the guitarist’s reactions whenever he gets teased. The younger thinks it’s cute--or _he,_ rather.

And Jae? Well, he _used to_ get annoyed. Especially when the keyboardist would treat his things as if they’re his own. Jae doesn’t know why the younger only does it to him. But when he tried to think about it one time, he realized something: They have so many similarities; they have almost the same taste in everything.

There were times that Jae thought his food has arrived when they’d eat out, or sometimes even when they do V Live, but would turn out, it was Wonpil’s and they just _coincidentally_ ordered the same dish. It happened for quite so many times already. Even in music. Sometimes, one would play a song from his phone and the other would exclaim how much he likes it, too. They even bought the same design for their shoes, no matter what brand, they’d always end up getting similar ones. So he thought maybe he couldn’t really blame Wonpil for doing those things.

“Jae, I’ll drink on your bottle, ‘kay?” Wonpil asked after they went for a radio recording two years ago, with Jae’s water bottle already an inch away from his mouth.

Jae could only roll his eyes and huff.

At the dorms, he’d sometimes see his shirt being worn by the younger. What’s more annoying was whatever Jae is holding, Wonpil would always try to take it from him. He’s like a kid who wants what the other kid has that even if you give him the exact same thing, he’d still want what the other kid was holding. That’s why they’d act like children most of the time. Jae would always shot him a glare while the shorter would only plaster a bright smile and would try to take whatever Jae was holding again.

“What a snake,” Jae would always tell the younger, only to be answered by his usual smile.

Wonpil never seemed to be bothered by Jae’s nickname to him. In fact, it’s even quite the opposite. Every time Jae would be irritated, he’d look so pleased about it.

“What’s this?” Jae huffed a year ago when Wonpil borrowed his bag (he also borrowed Jae’s other bag a week ago). “What’s mine is yours; what’s yours is mine?”

Wonpil could only beam.

And as time passed, Jae became a little used to it that sometimes he’d let the keyboardist do whatever he wants. Only after showing a little restraint though. Sometimes, he’d even let the younger choose for him.

A few months ago, as they decided to lunch out near the company, Jae went directly to find a seat while the other stood near the counter to see the menu on the board above.

“Hey, Jae!” Wonpil called before he could even get farther. “What will you get?”

“Whatever you’re getting.”

And somehow, it became almost like their tradition. Whenever Jae’s too lazy to check for the menu, Wonpil would always pick for him. Even when they go shopping, whether it’s online or not.

“I’m getting new shoes, Jae,” Wonpil spoke when Jae just got out of the shower.

“I need one, too. And a bag. And whatever else you’re getting, please make it two.” Jae uttered before he went inside his room to change.

When he’s done dressing up, he went to the living room and sat beside the younger. Wonpil scooted closer to let the taller see what he added to the cart.

Jae checked them all and was pleased that the younger’s choices were on point. He got him exactly what he wanted.

Today, they’re planning to go to the mall to get Wonpil his late birthday present.

Jae raises a brow. “It’s really like it, huh? What’s yours is mine; what’s mine is yours.” He comments upon seeing Wonpil wearing one of his hoodies.

Wonpil shrugs. “I guess so.” He nods. “You’re wearing my shirt, too. So maybe that really is the case.”

They decide to grab some snack before strolling around when they arrived at the mall. Wonpil only gets a waffle while Jae orders a drink, too.

“Hey!” Jae spits when Wonpil abruptly takes Jae’s drink and sips from it. “You should’ve just bought a drink, too.”

“I won’t be able to finish it anyway. And I’m sure you’ll have leftover, too. That’s always the case for us, right? That’s why we do share drinks most of the time.”

“That’s for soda. This is a smoothie.”

Wonpil just giggles and goes to another stall to buy ice cream.

“You want?” He asks Jae after stepping on a cemented bench.

“Nah, I’m good.” Jae eyes the younger’s feet. “You’ll fall. Get down.”

“I’m taller than you now, huh!”

Jae shakes his head and as he is about to speak, the younger loses his balance and falls front. The older pulls Wonpil’s arm to make him fall on him instead of on the ground, causing the keyboardist’s lips land on his own.

It’s just a mere brush of small parts of their bodies but they both know it can be considered as a kiss. Though accidental, their lips still touched. They’re both surprised for a second but they don’t have time to stand still and process what just happened when blood comes out from the younger’s lower lip.

The fall on Jae’s face hurt both of their mouths from the impact and the shorter must have accidentally bitten the lower part of his own when it happened.

“You’re bleeding.” Jae slides his thumb on the Wonpil’s lower lip. The latter licks on it after only to taste the liquid like he just licked a metal. His nose scrunches.

“Forget it. Let’s wipe your shirt first.” He fishes a handkerchief from his back pocket and starts dabbing it on Jae’s shirt where there’s a trace of his ice cream.

“Wash your mouth first they let’s buy something cold for your cut.”

Neither of them says anything about what happened. But both played the scenario on repeat when they’re supposed to be sleeping.

Jae slides a hand under his head and plays that certain part of today’s episode on his head again. Wonpil, on the other hand, keeps on shifting position as his lips won’t even close from grinning too much.

A small smile plasters on Jae's face as he recalls every memory he can remember of Wonpil trying to take things that he's holding. It's like the younger just wants his attention, Jae thinks and his lips stretch wider.

The next day, Jae reads a book to clear his mind. He’s lying on the couch when Wonpil gets back at the dorm after buying some snack.

“Where’s Younghyun?”

“He’s out with Dowoon,” Jae responds without taking his eyes off the book.

“And Sungjin?” Wonpil puts the paper bag on the table and strides towards the couch.

“He went to see Jaebeom, I think.”

Jae feels Wonpil’s butt on his feet. He moves the book a little to take a peek on the younger.

“Move your feet, you don’t own the couch.”

“You don’t own it, too. There are more seats, go sit on them instead. This one’s already taken.”

“C’mon, just move it.” Wonpil pushes Jae’s feet.

The older lets out an exasperated sigh before sitting up. When he’s about to go back to reading, the younger shifts closer to see what he’s reading.

“Is that a good book?”

Jae glares at him. “Why? You’re gonna take this, too?”

Wonpil beams and the taller rolls his eyes before letting out another sharp breath. He puts the book down and faces the younger.

“Why do you always do this?”

“Do what?” Wonpil feigning innocence.

Jae stares at the keyboardist and studies his face.

“Ah,” Wonpil grins. “What’s yours is mine, and Vice Versa, right?”

Jae squints his eyes at the shorter. “I guess I have to claim what’s really mine.” And with that, he claims Wonpil’s lips.

The younger stiffens as he is quite taken aback. When Jae pulls away, he only moves a few inches back. Just enough to see Wonpil’s face. The latter’s mouth is agape and his eyes tell the older that he’s still trying to process what’s going on.

Jae gently puts his hand on the keyboardist’s face and slides his thumb on the younger’s lower lip like he did yesterday. Only that, this time, it’s softer, more careful and slower.

“This,” he pulls his gaze to look straight on the younger’s eyes. “This is mine.”

Wonpil doesn’t move an inch. He does take a gulp, though. Their gazes stay on each others' eyes as if confabulating through it before the shorter takes Jae's other hand and put it against his chest.

"This one, too."

Jae blinks. And as he attempts to claim the other's lips again, Wonpil moves to meet and claim his, too. He immediately snakes his arms around the older's neck and pulls him to erase the remaining space between them and to deepen the kiss more.

As if it's not enough, Wonpil situates himself on Jae. He's now sitting on the taller's lap and Jae wraps his waist in his arms. A gentle hum escapes Wonpil's throat while a soft sigh gets out of Jae's mouth as they pause. Forehead against forehead and noses gently brushing. Gentle air from each other's breath caresses their faces. Their lips are a little swollen.

"I guess it really is like that, huh?" Wonpil smugs. "What's yours is mine; what's mine is yours." He states with a small smile as he caresses Jae's face. Still not moving his face away from the older. "So does this mean, I'm officially yours, too?"

"I should've claimed it sooner." Jae's last words before he tightens his hold of the younger and stands up.

Wonpil's legs encage Jae's slim body as they take ownership of each other's lips once more. Jae carries Wonpil to his room, hitting on some furniture on the way, to continue kissing him senseless and to claim more of who-knows-what.

The only thing to know about is that they both sleepily walk outside the room the next morning with disheveled hair, Jae with only boxers on him, Wonpil wearing one of Jae's shirt with purposely ripped sleeves, and the other members staring at them with puzzled expressions.


End file.
